Giant-Size X-Men Vol 1 1
| Month = 5 | Year = 1975 | PreviousIssue = (story) | NextIssue = (series) (story) | ReleaseDate = | Publisher = Marvel Comics | Indicia Publisher = | Brand/Imprint = | Country = USA | OriginalPrice = | Pages = | Editor-in-Chief = Marv Wolfman | CoverArtist1 = Gil Kane | CoverArtist2 = Dave Cockrum | CoverArtist3 = Danny Crespi | Quotation = | Speaker = | Writer1_1 = Len Wein | Penciler1_1 = Dave Cockrum | Inker1_1 = Dave Cockrum | Inker1_2 = Peter Iro | Colourist1_1 = Glynis Wein | Letterer1_1 = John Costanza | Editor1_1 = Len Wein | StoryTitle1 = Deadly Genesis! | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * Beast Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Unnamed Winzeldorf mob * Various Grand Ole Opry attendees ** ** ** * Unnamed Kenyans * Unnamed Russian farmhands * Reed Richards Locations: * , * , ** Secret government airbase * , ** * , * , ** Garden estate of Shiro Yoshida * , ** collective farm * , * , ** * Items: * * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf2 = X-Men #43 | Writer2_1 = Roy Thomas | Penciler2_1 = Werner Roth | Inker2_1 = John Verpoorten | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | StoryTitle2 = Call Him...Cyclops | Synopsis2 = Cyclops demonstrates the extent of his mutant powers. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * - * - * - * - Items: * | ReprintOf3 = X-Men #47 | Writer3_1 = Arnold Drake | Penciler3_1 = Werner Roth | Inker3_1 = John Verpoorten | Letterer3_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | StoryTitle3 = I, the Iceman | Synopsis3 = Iceman shows off what he can do with his powers. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * - | ReprintOf4 = X-Men Vol 1 57 | Writer4_1 = Linda Fite | Penciler4_1 = Werner Roth | Inker4_1 = Sam Grainger | Letterer4_1 = Sam Grainger | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | StoryTitle4 = The Female of the Species! | Synopsis4 = Marvel Girl demonstrates the many and varied uses of her powers, including a demonstration of her least known but perhaps most important power of "being able to turn heads without really trying." | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * | Notes = * The cover art has been homaged in: ** Uncanny X-Men Annual #10 (1986) ** What If? #23 (March 1991) ** X-Men Vol 2 #70 (1997) ** X-Statix #1 (September 2002) ** Giant-Size X-Men #3 (2005) ** X-Men: Deadly Genesis #1 (January 2006) ** Astonishing X-Men #32 (Super Hero Squad Variant) (January 2010) ** X-Men: Legacy #233 (Deadpool Variant) (April 2010) ** X-Men: Giant-Size #1 (July 2011) * references: | Trivia = * Peter Iro inked several backgrounds in this story and is not mentioned in the credits. * This cover has been the inspiration for many other Marvel comic covers. * The Banshee would have been attending the Opry at the "new" Opryland facility which opened in 1974. * The first story in this issue is reprinted in trade paperback. - 1st story | Recommended = | Links = }} References